


Everything will be okay

by Robynn_writes



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Abuse, Crying, M/M, MAJOR TW, Panicking, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, courf needs a hug :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robynn_writes/pseuds/Robynn_writes
Summary: I’m not good at descriptions but MAJOR TW. (TW in tags)
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)/Original Male Character(s), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Everything will be okay

Combeferre’s POV

For gods sake, where is Courfeyrac?. It’s the 4th time this week that he’s late. But I’ve noticed, every time he’s come in late, Courf looks as if he’d been hit by a bus. He always says that, “oh I just tripped” but I have a feeling it’s not. He has a boyfriend called Andre and he’s a prick. He always talks shit about Courfeyrac when he’s not around or ordering a drink. One time, Andre came with Courf because he said, “I need to make sure that he’s actually doing something. And not just fucking around and getting drunk.” Andre ruined the whole meeting and when Courf apologised for being late, Andre threatened him. Courfeyrac said he was joking but, I don’t think it was a joke. The bell of the Musain rang, signalling someone was here. I looked over at the door. It was Courfeyrac but, he looked a wreck. His hair was all over the place and he had a black eye and a bruised lip. His nose was also bleeding. “Holy shit.” I bolted up from where I was sitting with Enjolras and Grantaire, and ran to Courf. Once I got to him, I threw my arms around him, one around his shoulders and the other round his waist. “Hey! What happened?! Did HE hurt you? I swear to got if he did-“ Courf laughed slightly before choking out a sob. “Oh Courf... hey it’s ok.. it’s ok..” I rested my chin on Courf’s head pulling him closer to me. The bell of the Musain went off again and we both looked. It was Andre. He looked pissed. He spotted us and started walking over. Courfeyrac recoiled into me more and I tightened my grip on him, and I pulled him away from Andre. “COURFEYRAC! DONT FUCKING RUN AWAY LIKE THAT! Who’s this?’ Are you FUCKING cheating?!” Fear spread across Fey’s face like wildfire and I could hear his breathing pick up. “N-no baby! He’s my be-best friend!” He flinched back when Andre tried to grab him. “Don’t touch him.” The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. “I beg your pardon? Who do you think you are?” I looked at Andre with rage. “I’m Courfeyrac’s friend.” Andre glared at Courf and said, “wait till you get home. No later than 8.” It was six at the moment so we had two hours. We sat with the rest of the Les Amis.  
About two and a half hours later, Andre walked back in and grabbed Courfeyrac. “I thought I said no later than 8.” He dragged Fey out of the Musain. 

We didn’t see Courf for a month after that. 

Courfeyrac’s POV  
“H-hey baby? C-can I go out with my friends? I-it’s just I haven’t seen them in-“  
“Shut the fuck up! No! You stayed out longer than I said you could. So why should I?” Andre punched me in the jaw, and shoved me backward, to the ground. He had taken my phone so I couldn’t talk to any of my friends, to let them know I’m ok. I looked up and froze. He had a knife. My breath got caught in my throat and I let out a sob. “N-n-no p-please-“ I tried to get up and get away but he grabbed my wrists and pinned me down. “I thought I said to SHUT UP!” He slammed my head down and dug his nails in my arms, making me bleed. I tried to wiggle out of his grip but he drove the knife into my leg and tug it deep. I let out a loud scream. I lifted my good leg and kicked him off of me and grabbed the first thing I could see and whacked him with it. I shakily stood up and bolted out the door. Not looking back. 

Combeferre’s POV  
I was just about to sit down when there was rapid repetitive knocking on my door. “Okay okay! I’m coming!” When I opened the door, I nearly screamed.  
Courfeyrac was standing outside my door bleeding from everywhere. His jeans and hoodie were drenched in blood. He collapsed in my arms, sobbing.  
“Fe-Ferre please please help I’m sorry he he wouldn’t l-let me-“ I pulled him closer to me and got my phone out to call an ambulance. “Fey? Fey it’s alright. It’s alright. You’re safe. You’re safe.”

*2 YEARS LATER*

As Courfeyrac lay asleep next to me, my arms around his waist and his arms leaning against my chest,I think about how much he’s improved since that asshole was arrested. We’ve been together for a year now and he was diagnosed with PSTD and a bad panic disorder. I kissed his forehead and watched as a small smile spread across his face and he nuzzled closer to me 

Even though he leaves his shoes in the middle of the hallway and trips over them and managed to burn pasta, I love him and nothing can change that. 

Everything will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story! I know it’s not that great but my draft took me TWO DAYS to write but I’m proud of it :)


End file.
